


The Family

by Bruins10



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruins10/pseuds/Bruins10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn is in the mafia for years as security for the The Family.  She’s assigned to be the head of security for the daughter of the Boss when the one before her is killed for being a traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me. This is my very first fan-fic ever! Comments are always welcome, and I already have an inkling of where I want this to go but if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to hear them!

As Ashlyn is walking towards the office of her boss, the head of security, she can only think of what she might have done in order to be in this position. Very rarely are security officers called into their boss’s office. But when they are, they don’t come back out in the same condition as when they went in. So she doesn’t understand what she did wrong in order to deserve punishment. She’s only ever been loyal to φαμιλψ, because this is all that she knows, she grew up in the mafia because of her dad. 

Her dad, who is the best friend and Underboss to the person who is in charge of this whole organization. He’s the one who came up with their name. φαμιλψ is the symbol they are known by, this symbol is actually translated to family in Greek lettering. Her father chose this because the Boss wanted something that stood for family, and since his ancestors were from Greece, he thought this would be the perfect name for them. 

The Family, as they are commonly called in society, is run from a network of family members from the top three that run this whole thing. The Boss, the one in charge of this whole organization is Ken Krieger, he is known as Zeus to anyone that is not in his immediate circle of trusted friends and family. Ashlyn’s dad is the Underboss, who is next in line in authority, his name is Mike Harris, who is also known as Poseidon. The last one is Jim Rapinoe, and his alias name is Hades, his job is known as the Consigliere. 

All three of these men rule over different sanctions in the mafia. Ken is over every major decision of the mafia. He and his family are the ones that oversee all of the happenings and relations within the mafia to the outside world. Mike is in charge of security, and his family made sure of the safety and protection of the Boss and the Consigliere and their closest family members. Jim is in charge of gathering all of the intel and logistics for any crime they were about to commit. His family went out to speak to the people that gave them any information regarding the mafia’s dealings.

Since her dad was over the safety and security of the mafia, her brother Chris is head of security, while she was just a security officer, but was making her way up the ranks to hopefully take over her brothers position in the future. Little does she know that this opportunity is closer than she thinks. 

Before she enters her brother’s office, she knocks lightly on the door to let Chris know that she’s here.

“Hello, Chris you wanted to see me?” Ashlyn asks with slight worry in her voice.

“Ah yes, come in come in, there are some very important matters we need to discuss. You’ll probably want to sit down for this. Did you want something to drink? I have water or scotch. There’s ice on the counter as well.”

Dammit Chris! I don’t want anything to drink, I want to know why I’m here.

“No I’m fine thank you. Just wondering why you needed to speak with me.” I say as I sit down in the leather seat across from his desk.  
“So straight to the point huh? Ok then, well as you know our uncle was over the security of Ken’s daughter.” Chris says as he gets up from his chair and moves around to the front of his desk to sit on it, right in front of Ashlyn.

“Yes I knew that. But what does his job have to do with me? I mean I know we both do security but I’m stationed with Jim’s wife. We’re not even with the same family.”

“Well something has come up with him. He is no longer with us anymore.”

No longer with us. What in the hell happened to him? 

“Our father has recently discovered about his betrayal to The Family. He was a traitor, he told almost everything about us to the FBI. Pretty much the only thing he left out was our real identities. Once dad discovered the truth about him, he shot him in the chest five times to make sure he died almost immediately. He didn’t want him to suffer, he was still his brother, even though he betrayed us all and deserved a slow and agonizing death.”

Oh my god. I can’t believe our uncle would do such a thing to us. He could have destroyed everything The Family’s done. But who’s going to take over for him?

“That’s where you come in. Since I’m already the head of security, the only other person dad trusts to take over for our uncle is you. I don’t know if you Ken’s daughter or not but her Greek name is Aphrodite. If you’re lucky and trustworthy to her enough she might even tell you her real name. Starting tomorrow morning you are to report directly to father’s office where you will meet her and the rest of your security unit that you will be over. I’m really happy for this opportunity you get Ashlyn, this is huge for you. Don’t screw it up like our uncle did, and you’ll be just fine. Now get out of my office and go home. You’ll need your rest for this one.” 

“Wow, I can’t believe dad trusts me that much to be directly over a family members security. Thanks Chris. I guess I’ll see you later this week at the party mom is throwing for The Family.” I say as I get up to hug Chris and leave to go straight to my family’s house for the night.

Once I’m back in my room I can’t help but to think about my new assignment. I started out just as everybody else does, protecting only the lowest members of The Family, until I proved myself enough to be part of the unit that overlooked a wife to Consigliere. One of the most important family members of the three that ran this mafia. But actually being the one in charge of not only my own unit, but of a person’s life as well, I couldn’t believe I’ve gotten this far.

The last thing that runs through my mind that night before I eventually fall asleep is that her Greek name was Aphrodite. I mean I know we’re given these names right as we’re born so we don’t have a choice in it, much like our real names. But still, Aphrodite? Isn’t she the goddess who’s obsessed with outer beauty and just making herself look good all of the time? I just pray that this girl is not a total diva that is only obsessed with herself and her looks, like the ancient mythology of Aphrodite is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much to everyone that has left kudos and comments. I appreciate you all and am excited for this thing to get rolling. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I apologize as I edit this myself and don't catch everything. Again if you have any ideas I am open to your suggestions.

I woke up earlier than I normally do the next morning to ensure I get there early to make a good impression on not only my dad, but her as well.

As I arrive at my father’s office his secretary says that he is away for the moment but will arrive shortly with guests, but that I could go on in and sit to wait for them. I’m sitting here for about 10-15 minutes when I hear my father’s voice coming from the other side of the door, and as I’m standing up to greet him, the door begins to open.

“Ah my wonderful daughter, how good it is to see you. I hope you’ll enjoy this new promotion that I only in trust with you.” My father says as he brings me into a hug.

“Thank you father for choosing me, I know there are a lot of good candidates for this position. I’m sure I will be more than happy with it.”

After we break apart from our embrace there’s a slight coughing sound coming from behind my dad.

“Excuse me where are my manners. Aphrodite this is my daughter Athena, but you can just call her Ashlyn. She’s the one who will be replacing my brother, and taking over your security unit. I’ll leave you two alone for a minute so you can get acquainted with one another.” And with that he leaves his office and shuts the door, waiting outside with the unit.

Once my dad is out of sight I finally get to see the girl that I’m to protect. Only when I see her, I know she’s not a girl, but a full-fledged woman. She’s older than what I thought she would be, not in the late teens to early twenties that I was expecting her to be. No she looked a lot closer to my age, maybe even a year or two older. 

I then realize I haven’t properly introduced myself so I take a step closer to offer my hand when my eyes look into hers. Man, I’ve never really been a fan of brown eyes, have always liked women who had blue ones. But hers, I could get lost in those and never want to look anywhere else.

“Umm, like my dad said my Greek name is Athena, but you..you can call me by my real name, Ashlyn. Now do I get to know your real name, or is it just Miss Aphrodite for now? Or is it Mrs.?” I say as our hands touch and my oh my, that’s the most electrifying thing that I’ve ever felt. I can literally feel goose bumps going up my arm through her touch.

“Miss for now. Haven’t found anybody worthy enough to put a ring on me. As for my real name, I’m not giving you that until I know I can fully trust you with it. I mean you can understand that right? After hearing what your uncle did I just want to make sure that my name doesn’t get back to the police in any way. All of my other security guards call me Aphrodite and so shall you until I deem otherwise.”  
“Ok, fair enough. And just for the record, I wouldn’t do what my uncle did to The Family. This is all I’ve ever known and have. I would never do anything to jeopardize my family’s safety.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that. But still, can’t be too cautious when it comes to strangers, even if they are the daughter of my father’s best friend. I’m assuming you grew up in this organization and was taught by your father how your side of the business works, like my dad did with me?”

“Yes, you are right to assume that. My older brother Ares (Chris’s Greek name) and I were homeschooled from our mother until our parents felt that we were old enough to handle this job. I’ve been doing security since I was 17. You might not want to hear this, but, you’re actually the first person I’m completely over. Yes I’ve been in units that consisted of watching over members, but have never been the one that actually commands a whole unit. To be honest, I’m a little scared for this type of responsibility.”

“Yeah my story is almost exactly the same as yours. I have an older brother as well and instead of being trained in security we were taught on how this whole thing works. And what type of things had to be done and that the best decisions aren’t always the right ones to keep this organization going, so that one day we might be able to take it over, after our father passes. As for your confession. I’m glad you told me. It tells me that you take this job seriously, and will do anything to protect me. But you shouldn’t be scared, I trust your father whole heartedly and I know he only picks the best and most trustworthy people to command a unit, especially mine because he is like a second father to me.”

“Thank you for saying that. I know you didn’t have to. Especially since we barely know each other. I hope you know that you can trust me, and that I will do anything and everything to keep you safe. And I’m not just saying that because it’s my job, but because I really don’t want any harm to come to you. You seem like a really great person and I’d like to know more about you, even more so than just your real name. But of course whatever you choose to share is up to you and I will respect your decision on how much or how little you wish to tell me.”

“You’re welcome. I’m starting to feel like I can trust you, but not enough to tell you anything past the basics. Maybe soon though I’ll tell you more about me. And if you play your cards right, you’ll know my name by the end of your mother’s party in a few days. I’d also like to get to know you as well since we’ll be spending pretty much all day every together for who knows how long, and I like to know about the people I’m in trusting my safety with. I mean I could be stuck with you for a long time. Your uncle was with me for 10 years, I hope you last longer than him.” She rests her hand on my forearm when she’s done, resting it there longer than usual for two people who just barely met. But after she takes it away my arm feels hot from her touch.

I can’t feel anything but hopeful that I’ll get to spend as many years with this woman as possible. Even though we’ve just barely met I feel like we could not only be colleagues but friends as well. And maybe even something more down the road. Cause man, I’ve never met a woman that has caught my attention so quickly. 

I’m dragged out of my thoughts from a knock on the door and my father coming in to make sure everything’s okay. And that we get along and like each other, so that he won’t have to find someone else to take over for me in case we hated the other and wouldn’t work together.

“Well I’m very pleased that you two are getting along so well. But if I understand correctly Aphrodite you still need to get a dress for our party this weekend. Ashlyn you need to pick out an outfit too, and since you two have to be in the same vicinity if not room, you can help each other decide what will look best for the event. Now off you go, not all of us can spare a whole day to go shopping.” My dad says as he’s pushing us out the door, where the rest of my unit is waiting for us to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo very sorry I haven't updated in a while. Very busy with college and work, but I'll try to update as regularly as possible!! And thank you to everyone that are keeping up with this story and all of your encouraging comments!!

Over the next few days Athena and Aphrodite have gotten really close to one another and were starting to blur the line between friends and maybe something more. Throughout the day there was loads of flirting from Ashlyn and lots of Aphrodite initiating some type of physical contact with her, whether it was their knees or shoulders touching when they sat next to each other or Aphrodite’s hand on Ashlyn’s arm, shoulder, or thigh, they were almost always touching. Since they spent their every waking hour of the next two days together they got to know a lot about each other. Pretty much the only thing Ashlyn doesn’t know about Aphrodite is her real name. But of course, Aphrodite said if she’s lucky she’ll know it by the end of her mother’s party. Well it’s finally the night of the party and Ashlyn is getting ready in Apollo’s (Kyle’s Greek name) room, while Aphrodite was getting ready in her own room. 

Ashlyn was dressed to kill. She had on a white button up dress shirt rolled up to just below her elbow with a maroon tie and clip for it. And a very dark grey vest with a handkerchief in the pocket that matched her tie. Her jeans were a dark blue wash that were rolled up twice and had on black combat boots, to finish the look off she had a big golden watch on her left wrist. Once she was all dressed and ready she decides to check up on Aphrodite to see if she’s almost ready.

When she gets to her door she knocks lightly two times and hears Aphrodite yell that she’s almost ready and will be downstairs in no more than five minutes. So Ashlyn goes to wait for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Ten minutes later Ashlyn can hear an “I’m ready” come from Aphrodite at the top of the stairs. Ashlyn slowly turns around to look up at her. As soon as she lays her eyes on her they go wide at the sight, along with her mouth gaping open. Even though Ashlyn saw her in this exact dress two days ago, it’s like she’s seeing her in it for the first time. Aphrodite had on a beautiful black dress that cut off at her shoulders and just past her mid-thigh, showing off her gorgeous long toned legs. She had on black high heels and her hair was curled over one shoulder.

“You’re drooling a little there, stud.” Aphrodite says as she comes up to wipe her fingers across Ashlyn’s mouth and chin.

“Uh…sorry. Got a little distracted.” Ashlyn says as she steps forward to engulf Aphrodite in a tight hug around her waist. But before Ashlyn lets go she whispers “You look beautiful Aphrodite” into Aphrodite’s ear, then kisses right above it in her hair.

“Thank you, you don’t look to bad yourself. Who knows, maybe I’ll have to be the one to protect you tonight, from all the crazy girls that will be hanging all over you and trying to take you home for the rest of the night.” Aphrodite says as she starts to head for the door, swaying her hips in a way that is driving Ashlyn crazy.

“Too bad you’re the only girl’s attention I want, and the only one I want to take home.” Ashlyn mutters under her breath as she follows the older girl out the door.

\---

After greeting all of her family members and close friends Ashlyn decides to hang out by the bar since it gives her the best view to see everyone. As she is getting handed her water she feels somebody’s hand on the small of her back.

“What are you doing over here where all the single people are?” Aphrodite says as she goes to sit in the stool next to her.

“It might be because I’m actually single. And it also gives me the best vantage of the whole party. I can see the whole room and everybody in it.”

“Well, I think you work too hard, and that you deserve at least one night off. Come dance with me?”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, I mean I’m not as good of a dancer as I am at my job.”

“Well it’s a good thing I wasn’t asking then.” Aphrodite says as she pulls on Ashlyn’s arm, then grabbing her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

As Aphrodite finds a spot for enough room for them to dance Ashlyn turns her around and places one hand on her hip while the other is guiding Aphrodite’s hand up to hold with hers. After a few songs and switching their hand positions, Ashlyn’s being clasped at the small of Aphrodite’s back, and Aphrodite’s around Ashlyn’s neck, Ashlyn asks something that’s been on her mind all week.

“You said when we first met that I could know your real name by tonight. Is that still true?”

“Actually I said if you were lucky it would be at the end of tonight.” Aphrodite leans up close to Ashlyn’s ear and then whispers “I promise it will be worth the wait.” Then goes to rest her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder.

They finish the dance then go to catch up and mingle with the other guests they haven’t talked to already. All the while both of them stealing glances at each other and giving lingering touches.

When the night starts to wind down and guests are heading home Ashlyn decides it’s a good time to get Aphrodite home as well.

Even though Ashlyn didn’t have any drinks tonight, Aphrodite had quite a few. Not enough to make her drunk, but enough to give her a little liquid encouragement. Right after Ashlyn climbs in and shuts the door to the SUV Aphrodite immediately goes to sit on her lap and wrap her arms around her neck and to rest her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder in the crook of her neck. Ashlyn doesn’t say a word, instead responding by wrapping her arms around Aphrodite’s waist and pulling her up some more to make sure she’s secure for the ride home.

They make it back to Aphrodite’s family house and Ashlyn is walking her up the steps to the front door. 

“I had a really great time tonight Ashlyn, thank you.”

“Just doing my job.” Ashlyn says as she leans against the side railing and stuffing her hands in her pockets.

“Was it all for the job though? I mean you didn’t normally dance with your last assignment did you? And let them sit on your lap while you held them close.” While Aphrodite says this she walks towards Ashlyn and wraps her hands around her neck pulling her off the railing to stand.

“No, tonight wasn’t all about the job. I guess I was also seeing if I felt anything for this new girl I met.” I move my hands around her waist to pull her in even closer than we already were.

“And do you? Have feelings for this new girl, I mean.”

“Yeah, I think I do. And I really want to kiss her right now, but I don’t even know her real name.”

Hearing that Aphrodite leans up and gets her lips right next to Ashlyn’s ear and whispers “Alexandra…and she really wants to kiss you too.”


End file.
